juegos a altas horas
by Matias Erick Zunecky
Summary: un romance en las noches. una persona le gusta visitar al mono del capitan en las noches. quien? eso.... es un secreto nn. quedo one shot


Esto es una historia del amor con Luffy.

Es un one shot? Quien es el otro personaje? Es o no un yaoi? Es lemmon? O será un lime?

No se u.u Eso se los dejo a ustedes o sea a su criterio.

Aquí esta historia es un LuffyX???. Espero que les guste n.n

**Juegos a altas horas**

No pude dormir, camino de un lado al otro en este estrecho espacio, impaciente .No se lo que hago, siempre que estoy así es solo por una razón, Luffy esta afuera haciendo guardia esta noche y eso me pone de los pelos.

Bueno quizás no me estoy haciendo entender bien, no?. El inconveniente es sencillo y la verdad algunos crean que es una tontería total. Abecés pienso que me ago muchos cuestionamientos y jamás llego a algo concluso. Ya se, ya se, cual es ese problema que me esta taladrando los nervios. Es censillo, yo amo al capitán del Going Merry

Ok. Quizás para todos ustedes se les hace difícil la idea de que alguien como yo se pueda enamorar de alguien como Luffy. Pero el problema ya es desde el primer momento que lo vi. Un largo tiempo, lo se. pero ese no es el problema mayor en realidad. Puesto por que el ya sabe que siento.

Si no el problema viene por otro lado del asunto. En fin será mejor que salga

Camino por la cubierta sin calzado para no hacer ruido y lo busco con la mirada y como siempre lo visualizo allí sentado sobre el mascaron del barco mirando al frente, al océano. Me paro detrás de y formulo algo para llamar su atención. Así que solo se limito a decir una frase algo tonta

-mi capitán Luffy, presente! – me pongo firme , como si perteneciera a la marina

Luffy solo viro la cabeza unos segundos y clavo los ojos sobre mi, la persona de esa vos que lo llena de felicidad. Sonrió ampliamente – pensé que no venderías- saluda levantando la mano – que pasa? – baja del mascaron y se para en frente de mi– sucede algo malo?- niego con la cabeza y le oculto algo detrás de mi espalda – que me es condes – trata de mirar a ambos lados pero no le voy a dejar

Allí comenzó el juego. Un juego que terminara como los demás juegos. Si, como escucharon, no es la primera ves que pasaba. No era la primera ves que Luffy hacia guardia. No era la primera ves que le hago visitas nocturnas a altas horas de la noche y tampoco era la primera ves que jugaba con el de esta forma. Siempre le traía cosas a Luffy para poder divertirnos un poco. Podía ser de todo, hasta lo mas innecesario. Pero los dos juntos siempre nos las ingeniamos para hacerlos útiles. Si no me creen miren...

Frunce el ceño - adivina, no hagas trampas

-pues, me rindo. No puedo esperar. Sabes como soy – me abraza con fuerza – déjame ver... – comenta a suplicarle. Detrás saco nada mas ni nada menos que una botella de vino y dos copas con algo de hielo –vino? – luego lo mira bien y sonríe – pero esa botella no es un poco cara?

-y?

sonríe – me gustas cuando eres así- toma las dos copas y con la otra mano libre me toma de la barbilla y me besa con furor y pasión – me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho- de apoco me iba sentando en el suelo el sin dejar las copas y sin soltar mi barbilla así podía seguir saboreándome y degustándonos mutuamente – mucho...mucho – se separa un poco para tomar aire

De repente se escucha como la botella es destapada – vino? –ofrecí, asiente – bien, hay que disfrutarlo... – ambos le damos un pequeño sorbo. Luffy que trataba de saborear el vino – Luffy ...- me mira y ve que levanto la copa - un brindis, por nosotros? -solo se rie un poco al igual que yo. Tomamos no una si no dos o tres copas mas o al menos hasta que la botella se acabo. Entonces se me ocurre algo – Luffy – el me mira y sonríe

-que haces? – cuestiona al ver que sostengo la botella vacía. El se acerca a mi y me toma de la cintura me acerca a su cuerpo y me envuelve con un brazo y deposita su mano en mi cintura

-jugamos? –

el solo me abraza – pero solo somos dos – susurra en mi oído

-mejor... –digo separándolo de mi, solo un poco - ... así no tengo que compartirte con nadie

-... pues no me molestaría perder contra ti... sabiendo ...-el comienza a besarme en el cuello y va dejándome un rastro, un sendero de su pasión por mi y yo solo me dejo caer en sus caricias, en sus redes de amor – cual es el premio...

-a sí?... y sabes... ohhhh – comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de mi playera – bien ... ya lo sabes ... – me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contener un grito que se ahoga con cada nueva incursión suya por mi espalada o cualquier otra cosa que quiera hacer.

Ahora la botella quedo de lado y se recostó sobre mi

Sus manos eran las de un niño, un niño que le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas. Tan suaves, tan delicadas, y a la ves despistadas y tímidas. Conocía todos los puntos de mi cuerpo, los que me agradaban, los que no, los que me causan dolor o los que lograban que estallara de locura y pasión. Aun sabiendo eso siempre, repito siempre temía hacer algo malo. Pero me agradaba eso, era excitante.

Sus incursiones era cada ves mas profundas y llegaban a sacarme mas de una suplica para que continuara. Sonreía constantemente, le agradaba verme así, le encantaba besarme en el cuello en el lóbulo bajo mi barbilla. Dibujaba una línea con el dedo por contorno de mi rostro como si necesitara recordarlo siempre. Luego llegaba al cuello de mi playera y sonreía mas complaciente, me miraba y decía – eres lo mas hermoso que hay...

No me dejaba hablar, siempre regresaba a mi todavía mas hambriento y besaba cada ves mejor Mientras sus manos recorrían desde mis pies pasando todas las partes de ellos, acariciaba mis dedos, mis plantas logrando que lléguese a reírme a carcajadas, creo que era lo que mas le agradaba. Luego subía por mi pantorrilla con sus dedos dejando tras ellas besos y lengüetazos y se detenía en mis rodillas. Estiraba las manos y me hacia pequeñas marcas acariciando mis muslos, era algo enloquecedor, era cegador, y no podía decir nada no quería arruinar el momento, era perfecto. Yo solo podía acariciar su cabello.

Luego saltaba un poco y recostó su cabeza sobre mi ombligo y dibujaba con la lengua pequeños círculos en el. Mientras sus manos delineaban desde mis piernas hasta mis hombros me rozaba con esos dedos finos y gráciles. Fue de apoco escalando por mi torso hasta llegar a mi pecho y se recostó sobre el y se dejo de mover. Me dejo tomar un respiro

Entonces estiro un poco mi mano y alcanzo la botella olvidada – quieres jugar?

El sonríe, no lo veía bien pero sabia que lo hacia – si...- dejo escapar – me encantaría jugar con tigo a lo que tu quieras ...

dejo la botella de lado nuevamente y me siento contra la barandilla del barco y el seguía con su cabeza en mi pecho. Lo envuelvo en un abrazo y lo rodeo con mis piernas alrededor suyo. Y fruncía el seño, sabia lo que vendría, y no me agradaba mucho la idea. Luffy se libero de mi abrazo y se paro firme. Se acomodo el sombrero y un poco su camisa.

-creo que ... esta amaneciendo. Es hora de que te vallas n.n – sonrió ampliamente

entre cierro mis ojos un poco y pongo cara de pocos amigos – siempre pasa lo mismo... todos los días que haces guardia – me paro y me estiro. El solo me observa con una media sonrisa – bueno. Creo que la próxima llegaremos. Nos vemos en el desayuno Luffy

-duerme lo que puedas – sañuda muy animado mientras me marchaba

-a por cierto- me volteo y le robo un beso he introduzco con algo de rapidez mi lengua en su interior y nos quedamos unos segundos así. Me separo lentamente y en su rostro le susurro alegre – eso te lo debía – el solo asintió muy feliz. Ahora si me dirigí a los camarotes para dormir

**fin ...**

bueno este... no se si continuarlo. Igual eso lo pensare, pero lo dejare abierto por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que se me ocurra algo si no lo concluyo ahí nomás.

Si le agrego un Cáp. mas de seguro deberé develar a la persona no? Eso si se los dejo a ustedes jejeeje. Eso es parte de mi flojera jajá jajá

Chau!! Saludos a todos los lectores de este fic. n.n

Matías Erick Zunecky


End file.
